


In the Programming

by eremiticAntiquarian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Implied Relationship, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eremiticAntiquarian/pseuds/eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 word drabble.</p><p>Dirk remembered the first time he walked into the living room and found his rapping robots holding hands on the futon.  He really wasn't surprised.  He did, however, think that he has programmed something in wrong. After all, Sawtooth was based off of his Bro and he couldn't really see the great Dave Strider with a sappy expression holding hands with a dweeb like Squarewave while watching 8 Mile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Programming

Dirk remembered the first time he walked into the living room and found his rapping robots holding hands on the futon. He really wasn't surprised. He did, however, think that he had programmed something in wrong. After all, Sawtooth was based off of his Bro. And he couldn't really see the great Dave Strider with a sappy expression, holding hands with a dweeb like Squarewave while watching 8 Mile.

Refusing to take their hands apart, the robots just looked at him with challenge. And that was just something Dirk wasn't quite in the mood for then.

So, Dirk ran over his programming and found no flaws. He even sent a copy to Roxy for a second opinion on the coding. And nothing was out of place. The only thing he could imagine was that it had to do with the amount of learning and free-will he gave the two.

When he found them together in the kitchen pressing flat metal faces together, Dirk wondered again if it was his fault. Instead of searching out his subconscious insertion of homosexuality into his robots, he simply walked out of the room and ignored it altogether.

This third time, however, he was getting more curious about these unforeseen feelings the two seemed to have developed for each other.

Especially since Squarewave stood before him. Rapping about upgrades so that the two could properly engage in a physical relationship.

“SAWTOOTH AND ME, WE ARE ABOUT TO GO CRAZY, YOU SEE, GIVE US SOME P, AND WE'LL JUST LEAVE YOU BE.”

Dirk was more upset about the fact that these events were not attached to strings he controlled than anything else. Despite that fact, he obliged the bots. And hoped that he wouldn't ever have to come across their copulations.

Except, he wasn't that lucky.

And here was Sawtooth and Squarewave, on Dirk's own bed, pumping away like well-oiled machines. Which, truthfully, they were.

That's where Dirk drew the line. He knew that it would be happening. Yet still, Sawtooth was created from bits and pieces of his Bro's personal feelings and skills. 

Squarewave was also partly Bro's creation. Bro told him all about this other world he saw when he slept, and getting trolled poorly by someone who clearly had no business rapping. Ever. Who stalked Bro around, like an overzealous puppy wanting his approval. Somehow, still very sweet. Even when he's humping your leg. Bro's words, not Dirk's.

All in all, Dirk was now left wondering what his Bro's feelings were towards this dream troll.

He could only speculate, later, while observing the two robots holding hands and watching Pokemon on the television, which Squarewave seemed to be enjoying all too much and Sawtooth only tolerating for the other robot.

Dirk felt annoyed at not understanding something about his Bro, or about the origins of his own robots.

He searched the programming. Asked discreet questions.

If Sawtooth and Squarewave knew anything about it, their metal lips were sealed and speakers emitting no sound.


End file.
